mycandylovecandiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaelene Dalca
"My name is Dalca - not Morel" About History Shaelene was born in Romania as the daughter of Sorin Dalca and Felicia Dalca, in Cluj. She lived there until she was seven. Then her parents got divorced and her mother took her and her three siblings to Lorient. She was a rebellious and angry child. She hated her mother for leaving her father. Suddenly her mom got pregnat again, when Shae was 10 y/o. The children didn´t knew who was the father. When Shaelene was fourteen, her mother met a french business man and got married again. Later she told them that he was the dad of the new child. The whole family moved to Paris. This was the time she came to Sweet Amoris. Right after she moved to Paris, she called her dad and asked if she can come back to Transilvania. He said no and asked her to finish school first. That´s the only reason she isn´t running away from home and goes to school every day. She wants to move out with her brother as soon as he is able to. Shaelene refused to intigrate herself in school. She spends her evenings in pubs and hangs around with the wrong crowd. She is member of an inofficial street gang. Shaelene didn´t want to get her mothers new husbands surname, so she went to the registration office, faked her mothers sign and got her dads surname back into her passport. Appearence 'Shaelene '''is a typical Galwaygirl. She has pale skin, freckles, black hair which she usually wears messy and loose. And Heterochromia - her right eye is blue-ish grey and her left one is green-ish grey. Also her eyes are very light. She is skinny and small because she doesn´t eat much, runs around much and plays volleyball. Her style is mostly 80s Grunge or todays Alternative. She doesn´t care if her white Converse are dirty af and she likes to wear her brothers big T-shirts. Only thing she really cares about, is that her outfit represents how much she adores space, stars and aliens. You often see hear wearing ripped jeans or shorts, high top Vans, white Converses, Caps and under-knee stockings. Personality As already mentioned she is kinda rebellious. She is dissatisfied with her mother and can´t relate to most of her siblings. Even tho she seems mostly mad about everything, she knows how to have fun and when you´re friends with her, she´ll always stay by your side and backs you up. Being friends with her means that no one is able to hurt you, because they know, she´ll pay them back in the worst way ever. She has been a trouble child for years, she knows all the pranks and pitfalls. Relationships Nathaniel Shaelene has a favor for boys who seem to be wrecked. There are two ways she handles them: Either they are really helpless and can´t even talk back without starting crying: Then she´ll make fun of them forever. Or they actually are self confident, then Shae is impressed and starts to like them. She respects people, who are walled. She wants to wreck these walls and break into them to find out the persons secret. That´s why she fell in love with Nathaniel. He seemed to be the nice guy from next door but had so much behind that veneer. It fascinated her. Castiel She is one of the rare girls he doesn´t tease from time to time. Just because they actually get along quiet well. They aren´t friends but they also don´t fight. They just accept each other. Lysander & Armin Actually she wouldn´t even know they exist if she weren´t friends with their besties. Kentin & Alexy No one in Sweet Amoris knows about it, but they are well known in Shaelene´s gang. They are not part of it, but they hang out sometimes. So Shae knows them kinda well. Also Kentin is a good friend of Shaelene´s brother. The girls Shaelene only has contact to the girls who are in the volleyball team (Kim and Priya) and Rosalia. Kim is a good friend of Shaelene´s best friend, thats why they hang out some times. Also Kim is dating someone from Shaelene´s gang. Priya and Shae are prank buddies. They are the only one who dared to speak against Amber and her brats. So they made themself a name as ''the avengers of Sweet Amoris. Rosalia always tells Shae to get more girlish clothes, bus Shaelene ignores it. She loves Rosa very much, but she would never listen to her. Family Sorin Dalca Shaelene´s Tatuca looks just like her, but more manly and with a chin beard. He was a punkrock motorcycle teenager and he had big influence on Stel. They aren´t just father and daughter, they are also best friends. Sadly he isn´t the best husband. He had a drinking problem and went into bars and pubs. He is member of a motorbike gang. He was the typical badboy from those 90s movies. This captured Felicia at first, but after four kids, she couln´t take it, that he didn´t care too much for the family life. After she left he realised what he had. So when Shaelene contected him, he tried to be a good dad. They are skyping every day and Sorin is thinking about moving to Paris, to be near her since she can´t come back. Felicia Morel She is Shaelene´s mother and the opposide of her husband. She has blonde hair with a white straine in the front (she has Poliosis, which she bequethed to one daughter). Only thing she shared with Shae are her waves. She was overchallenged with four children, so she couldn´t do anything when two of them went into shady pups. The marriage with Curt Morel changed her life forver. Suddenly she had a big house, much money and doesn´t have to work the whole day to keep her children alive. He is her true love. Curt Morel He has brown, short hair and a stache. Shaelene doesn´t like him. He isn´t her real dad and she still calls him "Mr. Morel". Also she refused to take his surname. So she is the only family member still named "Dalca" and she put an extra doorbell sign next to the doorbell. Curt himself understands her and doesn´t force her to accept him. He gives her much time and always tells her mother "She´s a teenager, some day she´ll understand. Let her be. She will come to us, when he needs us." So actually he is very nice. But still, he is not her dad. Damian "Ian" He is her two years older brother and her hero. He looks just like Sorin. That´s why Fel sometimes gets melancholy when he´s around and why Shaelene adores him so much. He is the only part of their dad which came with her to France. He is in the same gang as Shaelene and he is a good friend of Kentin. He has a motorcycle and wants to study engineering. The other siblings Shae has four of them in total. Two brothers - one older, one younger - and an older sister. Kali (her sister) is the oldest, shes one year older than Shaelene and the one who has Poliosis, like her mother. She is the only one in the family with completly white hair. The youngest brother is not Sorins child, so he looks more like Curt. Other Candys Shaelene is kinda popular, so she calls lots of Candys her friends. Some of them are Luna, Lilith, Alegria, Lena, Luna, Mika, Nova, Kali, Riley, Avery and Dalton. Her best friends are Val and Chelsea tho. Category:Candies Category:Candies Q-Z